The Tales of the Glass Slipper
by 17firstkisses
Summary: Leo worked on the glass slipper for a whole year, knowing that this was going to put his family's forge on the map and when he finally finished the slippers he soon finds himself falling for a girl, he doesn't even know her first name.


The Tales of The Glass Slipper

In the world of Greece (I renamed the world) there's Olympus, the capital of the world, which is lead by the ambassador Hades, the Duke Poseidon, and the king Zeus. Everyone had a place in Olympus; those who didn't are doomed from the start. Other's who visit Olympus think of it as the United States, a place were people could start a new and ask for help in other parts in the world. From Ogygia to Crete, people came.

The people who were born in Olympus didn't pick their place, they were born into them. The lucky one's were the son's of the rulers to the son and daughter's of nobleman.

Leo for example was happy about his part in Olympus, being the son of an inventor and blacksmith had its many perks, but he wanted more responsibility around the family forge instead of being the youngest son who was known for his amazing jokes, he wanted to be known for the best blacksmith in Olympus, better than his father, his brother Beckenford, even better than his mother who taught Leo everything he's ever known.

And he had an idea, the next step in his family history, something all his older siblings done in the past . . . create there own glass slipper.

* * *

><p>It was finally done, the glass slipper sparkled and glittered from the light above. One whole year of missing parties with Percy, Jason, and Nico, and falling asleep standing up right next to 'the building table', where I was creating the first magical pair of glass slippers, that were going to put 'Valdez family forge ' on the map. Like, 'Aphrodite's Beauty Salon for People who need Love' and 'Persephone's Plow'.<p>

I carefully grab the right slipper and put it in the display case that my dad, Hephaestus made to protect priceless items, it came in handy when you live with 5 teenage boys including me and 2 teenage girls, who sometimes have the sudden urges to break something. I soon get the left slipper and put it in the display case, not forgetting to put the price tag: $10,000.

You would think that was way too much money for a simple pair of glass slipper but it wasn't. The glass slipper took me a whole year because I needed to make sure the magic in them worked.

It took a while but I finally got Hecate to grant the slippers the powers to redo anything to there choice but sadly the magic wears of every time at midnight.

Originally glass slippers are made only for royals like the king's daughter or the ambassador's daughters, Thalia, Bianca, and Hazel, but Thalia is a total bad ass and Bianca isn't the type to wear high heels unless she was made to, and for Hazel she's 12 so she wont be wearing heels for a while. But, I'll probably be able to sell them to Aphrodite and her daughter's or maybe even Khione, though I don't see myself delivering them to her if she was going to buy them.

I grab the dust pan and little hand sweeper and start cleaning around the store since there hasn't been a lot of business lately and I might as well start my chores early so I could go over to Percy's house and be the fourth wheel while Percy, Jason, and maybe Nico make out right next to me. It isn't that bad as it sounds, since Percy has an indoor pool and I have nothing else to do for the weekend.

* * *

><p>For one more hour I did nothing but clean until the bell chimes, signaling that a customer was here.<p>

I turn away from the windows I was currently washing, to see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

Her Carmel hair was tied in a thick brain that went to one side of her head. Her eyes were a warm brown that reminded me of milk chocolate. Her smile reminded me of the small smirk Nyssa gives me when I do something 'adorable' as she puts it.

Though she was beautiful the way she was dressed was proof she was shy and insecure . . . or she was related to Hades but I doubt it. She was wearing huge black hoodie and black leggings that made her hair and smile seem like the only bright thing in her life.

She smiled, coming towards me. I can feel my hands getting sweaty and my brain start to think of ways to seem cool around her.

"Hi, I'm looking for memory silk, you know, it has the power to-"

"Become any clothing you want from the past and there fire proof" She giggles when I continue her sentence " I've heard of it, I practically use my clothes that are made of memory silk everyday, so I don't accidentally burn my real clothes and end up in a pair of burning underwear" I say, making her laugh.

I walk back to the cash register and grab the memory silk my dad traded with Apollo the following day.

I type the price of the memory silk and look over to see her checking out the glass slippers. I go over to where she was standing and say "Beautiful isn't it? I just finished them hours ago"

She turns away from the display case and stare at me in amazement "You made them? You're like 14 years old, how can you make something this beautiful if your still learning?"

I laugh, trying not to be hurt by her comment "16 actually and this isn't really anything really special in my family or in any forge in Olympus, where are you from then?

It seemed strange that this girl thought glass slippers were rare, yes this pair was because it had magic in them but I didn't tell her they did.

"I'm from Ogygia, it's a city in the middle of nowhere, any my family decided they needed to talk to the ambassador, to look of the land"

hmm. . . Ogygia "Do you know Zoe then?"

She was taken off guard. I could see why. Zoe is a lot like Thalia, who has sworn off men, which basically only leaves girls at least that's why Thalia thinks, but whatever. Zoe isn't exactly the best to talk to especially if you're a guy, you're just lucky that you ONLY get a glare from her.

"Umm yeah she's my sister"

sister?

I chuckle a little bit "You're not a total of men like her right? Because if you are we might have a problem"

She laughs at my comment, it was so sincere, beautiful, and calming that I barely noticed my heart speeding up. "The opposite actually" she says blushing, checking her watch "Oh gods, I have to go visit Atlas-"

"You mean Vince President Atlas the most powerful man in the world after President Kronos? How do you know him?"

She looks down on the floor shyly "He's my dad, I'll come by later to pay for the memory silk, thanks" She says walking towards the door.

The bell chimes signaling the customer leaving.

_Her name what was her name? Gods Leo you did it again! You forgot to ask what her name is!_

At that, I run into the busy street of 'myth' an try to spot her, but she was gone for better or for worse.

The smell of cinnamon and apples were going away as well as her beautiful complexion, no. No Valdez_, you can't fall for someone you've only talked for less than 20 minutes, right?_

_**Hey guys, it's your friend DaughterofsZeus**_** who's back in the Jercico and Caleo business, well technically i've never written a fanfic about them but this one counts, so ya! This is apart of a series i made up 'Fairy Tale Ending's with a twist'**

**Please send reviews about this fanfic, I already wrote the next chapter but i'm going to wait for updating until I see if anyone likes it!**

**-Love Daughter of Zeus**


End file.
